Eye of Ares
The Eye of Ares is one of the two Dojutsu of the Yajirushi, the other being the Eye of Artemis. The Eye of Ares is the Dojutsu that is regarded as a rarity within the clan, and as such those who possess this Dojutsu are both feared and revered. In addition to the "core" abilities each bearer of the Eye of Ares has up to four abilities that are unique to that specific user. Abilities Whereas the abilities and usefulness of those abilities vary from member to member, there are three "core" abilities found in every bearer of the Eye of Ares. Enhanced Perception The bearers of the Eye of Ares are said to have "inhuman perception", the ability to "detect" danger in the area around the bearer. The ability has been related to having eyes in the back of one's head but despite this the user does not see the threat, they are able to detect and identify it at a speed that causes them to be extremely difficult to strike which makes them feared on the battlefield as it appears that they are "Gods of War". The skill with this ability varies from member to member, and the most skilled can feel even when an opponents eyes settle on them from a distance. Bloodwrath The bearers of the Eye of Ares are both blessed and cursed with what is known as the "Bloodwrath". The bearers are prone to fly into rages in which they cease to feel pain and their sole objective becomes to raze everything around them. It has been reported that their vision becomes tinted in red and it seems as if they were looking through the "mists of battle". The user's strength and speed increase sevenfold at the cost of going berserk and destroying everything around them. A single Yajirushi that flies into a bloodwrath has been seen to stand in the center of a deadfield of enemy nin, drenched in both their blood and his own. Whereas some Yajirushi seek to smother and control this ability, there are those who embrace it and welcome the rage. Weapon Mastery Those who bear the Eye of Ares have some degree of weapon mastery, they are granted amazing abilities with certain weapons. The degree of weapon mastery varies from member to member, some master a single weapon whereas others have skill with every weapon they touch. The most common weapons are the sword and the spear, yet there are others who have mastery of weapons which bear no name. Activation The Eye of Ares is able to be awakened from birth, while there is no requirement that must be met or event that must occur all clan members do not awaken their Eyes at the same time, some never awaken. Once it has been awakened the Eye of Ares may be activated at any time, with very little chakra required to do so. The amount of chakra required to maintain the dojutsu is so small as to be considered negligible and due to this some members choose to keep their Eyes activated at all times. Trivia *This Dojutsu was directly inspired by my love of Greek Mythology and the God of War, Bloodwrath, and Rage... Ares. *The term "deadfield" is applied to a large amount of dead bodies that all fell in the same area Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu